El triste adios de un amor imposible
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Mi primer intento de un one shoot jamas escrito, no juzguen ni se adelanten a sacar concluciones hasta que lo terminen de leeer jeje una sorpresa al final creo bien juzguen por ustedes


"**El triste adiós de un amor imposible"**

El retrocedió sorprendido, se llevo la mano a la boca y pudo sentir el sabor de los labios de ella sobre los suyos, muchas emociones asaltaron su corazón. Estaba asustado, sorprendido, halagado pero sobre todo triste, triste por lo que ese beso significaba.

-¿Es difícil para ti entenderlo? –Ella lo mira apenada dándose cuenta de lo importante que había sido aquello- Yo no puedo controlar a mi corazón, nadie puede.

-Yo... –El iba a hablar pero ella lo detuvo y con suavidad le puso su mano en la boca mientras le susurraba un callado: "Shhhh"

-Déjame hablar -le pidio ella y esos ojos suplicantes le hicieron guardar silencio- Yo no podía soportarlo mas, tenia que encontrar el momento, el lugar y fue aquí y ahora, me quema, ya no quería fingir ya no quiero ocultarlo... Te amo, desde el primer día en que te conocí.

El no respondió, en silencio y abrumado por aquella confección se sentó en un pequeño sofá, ella al no ver una respuesta se sentó a su lado.

-Yo no creía que se pudiera amar así, es algo que te quema, te consume, si no puedes decírselo a la persona que amas entonces te mata, muy despacio pero te mata... –Ella se recargo de en el hombro de el y aspiro su perfume, un aroma tan familiar que ahora tomaba un significado muy diferente- Te amo, ya cumplí los 16 años, ya no soy una niña... ¿Lo entiendes?

-Yo... –El la abrazo y la sintió temblar bajo su brazo mientras se repegaba mas a el, sabia lo que tenia que decir pero aun así no quería, era doloroso, miro al techo de la habitación y maldijo aquel día y sin duda pasarían muchos , muchos años mas maldiciéndolo- Yo sabia lo que sentías por mi... de alguna manera siempre lo supe pensé que era algo platónico, algo pasajero... Perdóname por dejar que pensaras otra cosa pero yo no te amo- La sintió sacudirse y luego los brazos de ella lo rodearon. Ahora lloraba.

-No, no por favor... -gemia ella- no me puedes decir eso, no puedes.

-Tu sabes que amo a otra persona –El no sabia ahora donde poner sus manos pero sintio que seria cruel el dejarla de abrazar- además tu vas a tener un prometido... ¿No te agrada?

-Apenas lo conozco –decía ella escondiendo la cara en el pecho de el- Pero es un idiota, un grosero, lo odio lo odio.

-Eres muy joven y el también, dale tiempo de seguro llegaras a quererlo...

Ella se levanto de golpe, las lagrimas dieron paso a una expresión de indignación.

-¡NO! –Protesto ella- No lo querré nunca, ni a el ni a ningún otro yo odio a los hombres los odio –Las lagrimas volvieron a correr libres por sus mejillas.

-No los odias –el se levanto y la tomó por los brazos, aquel contacto la desarmo por completo- Con el tiempo lo veraz además nadie puede mandar en el corazón Tu misma lo dijiste ¿Crees que puedo mandar en el mío?

-En serio la amas –Preguntó ella sintiendo el dolor de la respuesta pues ya sabia lo que iba a escuchar

-Con todo mi corazón.

Ella apretó los ojos y busco un rincón en su mente y su alma, un rincón donde tenia que enterrar ese sentimiento, un sitio donde jamas tuviera que volverlo a ver...

-¿La harás feliz? –Dijo ella mientras respiraba hondo

-Como a nadie -dijo el y se sonrojo al recordar a aquella que amaba, a aquella que lo hacia portarse extraño, Ridículamente extraño.

Ella se soltó de los brazos de el y se encamino hasta la puerta de salida. Volteo a verlo, era una mirada clara, que decía un adiós para siempre, un adiós sin retorno.

-Sayonara doctor Tofú... –Dijo ella mientras recogia su mochila y cerraba la puerta tras de si.

-Sayonara pequeña Akane- Respondió el a la puerta cerrada- se feliz.

**FIN**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Kaiosama:**

_Pues si este es mi primer one shoot jamás escrito.. Jeje, lo pensé un poco, recordé mis viejos mangas y vi el enamoramiento de nuestra estimada chica del mazo por el buen doctor. Espero que no cause mucha conmoción la idea y agradezco todas las opiniones._

_Tambien tengo que declarar culpable a Shakka DV por este fic ya que platico conmigo hasta tarde y sin querer me dio la idea aunque tambienle debo darle una disculpota porque le robe la inspiración y le anote otro trauma a su interminable lista (He cumplido Shakka ¿estas contenta? )_

_Esto fue un pequeño ensayo mientras me desperezo y sigo luchando contra un breve pero dramático "Bloqueo de escritor" (Gracias por el tip Tadao Yokoshima)_

**¡Adiu!**


End file.
